What's Life?
by xXlovely-emoXx
Summary: After axel believed a lie his one true love left forever until he sees him again but near death.. its OCC and im not a fan of it and yet i created my own. anywhos if enough ppls like it i might continue. R&R thanks!
1. whatever

What's Life?

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Today is the premiere showing of Dragon's new long awaited video…"

I couldn't handle it as I sat there lying back against the black leather couch. It has been 3 years since I've seen him last. I didn't know when I saw him it would be the last time.

~*Flashback*~ A young scarlet redhead with piercing dark emerald eyes pulled a coat tight around him as

_He waited for his jet._

"_Axel! You came!"_

_The scarlet head ran towards him wrapping his small arms around him, and snuggling up to his chest._

"_I didn't think I was coming either."_

_Axel's voice was barely a whisper, he sounded cold and distant. The shorter boy looked up at him concerned and saddened_

"_Axel. What's the matter?"_

_He looked away, daring not to look into those dark eyes that he loved so much. He heard the soft sobs from the boy clinging to him tightly._

"_You of all people should know."_

_This time his voice was even colder as he pulled the boy's hands from his jacket._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Axel turned on him sharply._

"_Please. Don't make me laugh. Like you haven't been sneaking off at night to have your own little fun while im away."_

"_w..what are you..?" Axel cut him off_

"_Alexander no, don't waste your breath trying to explain to me that you don't. I know it's true. Sleeping with other men just to fill your sastifaction. Im so sorry that I couldn't do it myself" He knew that that had hit harder that anything he's ever said to anyone and felt bad for it but he wouldn't show it. Axel knew that the said boy was crying his eyes out but he couldn't comfort him. He turned and started walking away._

"Axel! Axel come back!" but he couldn't run after him his jet was here and his manager was pulling him inside the jet.

_Afterwards Alexander signed a 3-year contract with a major record company in Japan, taking up the name 'Dragon X.'_

_Axel moved out of the flat that they owned together in New York._

_~*Present Japan*~ Dragon's POV_

Two flashes went off almost at the same time while two guys holding on to my legs posed and another behind me. I slightly leaned back putting my arm around guy #3's neck and leaning my head to side as if I was going to kiss him. I didn't remember their names so I usually numbered them it wasn't a big deal I was never going to see them again anyway .Another flash seemingly brighter than the last left spots against my eyes.

"Good job everyone! Especially you Dragon! You've never let me down!" one of my photographer's said probably my least favorite, but I don't even have favorites.

"Yet.." I mumbled walking off the shoot and sitting down in a plush chair across from my manager.

"You say something dragon." He barely looked up from his iphone. To busy with my fucking overloaded schedule.

"No nothing at all." I looked out the window to the over-crowded streets of Tokyo. With all the huge buildings and bright lights I was amazed with when I moved here. But I was young and stupid back then. I heard a slight cough from my manager and looked over at him.

"What is it?" I asked I was quite comfortable and I didn't want to be bothered.

"It's time to leave." He said wanting to leave for my next appointment.

"Yea all right" I said standing up wanting to get this day over with.

_~few hours later~_

I finally made it through the day. It all went by like a blur doing as I was told and what not. I slowly kicked my shoes off at the door not bothering to put them away. I walked across the darkened living room pushing boxes and other shit out the way. Geez when the hell had I gotten all this shit at anyway. I went into my bathroom not bothering cutting on any lights and just sat on the floor. I pulled up my sleeves, and slowly ran my fingers along the raised red cuts on my arms, admiring how perfect they looked against my pale skin. I pulled out a small pocketknife, and closing my eyes, let it drag across my wrist. I had been doing this for so long the pain didn't bother me anymore I guess I wanted it so I would know I could feel something.

I leaned my head back against the cool black and white tiles. I felt the blood trickle down my wrist and drip onto the floor, I listened as It echoed throughout the silent bathroom. Looking off to the side I could see some of my hair against the tile going down the side and on the floor. Against the tiles it almost looked..like….blood…

I knew I was losing conscienceless but I welcomed it like the pain hoping that everything would blow away.

~3rd POV~

His body slide down the black and white polished tiles of the bathroom walls. The blood dripping from his wrist echoed throughout the dark and empty halls. A cell phone vibrated through his dark skinny jeans signaling a call but he could not hear it nor feel it. Again and again his phone rang but he did not answer. A few hours later there was a knock on the door only to be answered with silence. The knocking became louder but still no answer. A dark haired man stood outside the door waiting but he felt something was wrong, he knew something was wrong and he needed to get inside now. The man outdoors pulled out his key and unlocked the door looking inside the dark room. Carefully he pulled his shoes off and turned on the lights. The living room was filled with boxes of clothes and other apparel that his client had gained from shoots and videos still boxed up. The rock star's manager pushed away the boxes heading toward the master bedroom silently. He opened the door to find nothing but an empty bed with dark red silk blankets thrown across the side and hanging to the floor. The black comforter fallen on the floor, he also checked the master bathroom but dragon was nowhere in sight. He ran out the room becoming worried, he checked the guest bedrooms. Nothing. He sat against the wall and decided to call him again and he heard the ringtone "Slow Dance" slowly he made his way towards the sound. He made it down the hallway around a corner that lead to a small bathroom to the right. The dark haired man gulped hard and knocked on the door but just as the front door nothing. He opened the door peering inside only seeing shadows at first, inside he turned the light on and he felt his blood rush from his body leaving him lifeless. A few inches from him was dragon's body slumped forward and as pale as a ghost. He looked down and noticed his sleeves were pushed up and showed the many scars that lined his arm and now the fresh new ones that was amazingly still dripping blood. Around the young boy his blood pooled and combined with his hair the same color. Quickly the manger grabbed his phone and called 9-1-1.


	2. Darkness

The darkness was suffocating, it felt like it was everywhere. I was breathing darkness, swallowing darkness, and only seeing darkness. I wondered what happened to me. What does it matter? Nothing does it's

all meaningless. Life, Happiness, Love, who gives fuck about that now? I walked around the darkness in a haze feeling nothing.

What felt like hours I wondered around I that darkness but I was getting frightened it was to quiet it was all too alone. If this was death I didn't want it. I wouldn't. I would beg and scream before this. And I did I

screamed and cried into the darkness but nothing moved past my lips. There was only _silence._ I feel to my knees feeling the sobs coming from my voiceless throat choke me and the breath escaping. It was all too

much to bear I wanted this darkness, this death to be gone.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

I could hear the sound of dripping coming from within the darkness, I stood following the dripping sound being hopeful that it would led me somewhere. Anywhere out of here. The sound of dripping became

louder as I kept running blindly through nothing. After what felt like hours of running, the ground was becoming more and more wet but I kept moving even as it started getting deeper and deeper moving past

my ankles and up towards me knees but I kept moving. I had to. My life depended on it.

My breath was coming out in pants and I was struggling to breathe, I had to stop. The water that I was running in had only gotten higher as the dripping got louder I could almost see the water falling from an

opening in this God forsaken darkness. I forced my legs to move and to keep moving no matter what.

_"He's lost a lot of blood I don't think he'll survive."_

A…voice? I blinked up at the never ending blackness and felt droplets fall onto my face. The droplets came faster and faster like refreshing rain but this ran felt wrong it wasn't like the cool rain that came during

the spring. It felt like the harsh rain of winter mixed with ice. There was a sound of beeping coming out of the darkness.

_"We're going to lose him! Hurry!" _

that voice again it was along with beeping. I followed it. Maybe it would lead me out I was reaching my arms out blindly wanting, hoping to grab onto something.

Something bright came into the darkness suddenly and I ran for it even through the thick swirling liquid that was at my waist. Even though my lungs burned with the lack of oxygen my lungs were getting. I

wanted the light. I wanted to leave this emptiness and never return. I stopped the light had moved above me and looked up basking in it, never wanting to leave from it. The harsh rain was still falling and I was

wiping it away from my face. But the rain felt too thick to warm to be water I looked down at my hands and they were covered with…blood. I looked around me the thick liquid I had been running in. it was all

blood I was covered in it. I looked down at myself. There was nothing just pale, lifeless, skin hanging onto bone like a corpse.

I felt the floor beneath my feet disappear as I plunged into the thick swirling blood. I reached up breaking through the surface trying to find something anything to pull me out of this hell. The light was getting

smaller and smaller I sobbed and cried, my tears mixing in with the blood staining my face. I screamed wanting nothing more to leave and be alive. I was struggling to stay above as something was pulling me

down under the darkening blood. I struggled, kicking, trying to move my arms to swim away but my arms felt constricted and lead. My legs were getting heavy as well. I was getting tired to tired to fight the thing

that was pulling me under. With one final tug the thing won out and pulled my head under. I could feel the blood going down my throat choking me and feeling up my lungs. I was drowning in blood. My own

blood. My body was sinking ever faster as the light overhead gave out and there was nothing. There was silence again. My eyes slipped closed and I could feel my heart slowing down to almost nothing. I was so

tired I just wanted nothing more to just sleep….

* * *

**A/N: alright peeps im sowrry i havent been working on this story**

**but it's because im lazy and i couldnt think of anything to write**

**after the first chapter so yea..**

**anywhos i want to say THANK YOU!!!! **

**to Elvenwannabe**

**You gave me inspiration to keep writting! :]**


End file.
